Various Romantic Ficlets
by EmmaCollette
Summary: Short oneoff romantic ficlets. Mostly RHr, HL, HG and DG. Strictly no HrH!
1. Misteltoe at Christmas

Harry sighed to himself as he pocketed his wand and stacked away the last of the books. The quiet was what he hated most. Whenever the DA had meetings, it was noisy, distracting, brilliant but when they left the room of requirement, they took with them the happiness their company brought. Harry thought he felt a tear rising but then caught sight of Luna, from the corner of his eye, leaning against the doorway, looking up at something, enraptured.

Setting his glasses straight, he approached her and leaned against the opposite ledge of the door, peering upward.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. As he looked up, he recognised the white berries and green leaves of the misteltoe branch. A small laugh escaped his lips,

"I remember last year, when you told me it was best not to stand under this stuff because of nargles. But, you know, there are other things that misteltoe represents..."

Luna turned and looked at Harry, frowning, puzzled, "Are you sure Harry? I mean, I've studied these things with father and we've never found anything else in them..."

Another burst of laughter left his mouth, this time, a little freer, a little happier. "No, not something in it, something around it, sort of. Did you never think I may have jumped from underneath it for another reason?"

She shook her head sharply, her dirty blonde locks shifting as she did so, her butterbeer cork earrings wiggling to and fro. "I just assumed that naturally, you'd remembered how instantly threatening the nargles can be..."

He sighed but left a light silence clinging between them. "What is it?" she finally begged, her wide blue eyes pleading with him.

"I'm not going to tell you." he winked, arms now folded. "Besides," he said with a dismissive shake of the head, "It's no longer true. I did it because, well, there's this muggle tradition. You'd probably find it ever so fickle, I know Hermione does..."

At this the girl grunted and Harry couldn't help but laugh again.

"Point is, you'd probably be rather hurt or offended if I told you."

She frowned but didn't say anything, studying his face closely with her eyes, watching his every move. "Show me." she whispered, a look of glee on her face, like a child with a brand new toy placed in front of them. Needless to say, Luna loved discovering new possibly previously unheard of things, especially if it was something she could teach her father.

Harry looked away, coyly and then looked back at her. A year ago he'd have considered his sanity officially absent, had he considered doing what he was now going to do. But, as he reminded himself, that was a year ago when he just thought she'd been dropped on her head at birth. Now he knew different. Now he knew her for the person she was, sweet, kind, naive, slightly crazy, but incredibly funny in a cute way because she never ever recognised the way she made him laugh or how or why she made him laugh. Just the thought of all she'd done to cheer him up, without even knowing it, made him laugh.

"What is it?" pressed Luna, stepping nearer to him, pulling at his hand, dragging him toward her so that they were now both clearly stood under the misteltoe. With a small smile pulling at his lips, he leant down and kissed her lightly on the cheek and, as he stood back up straight, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Luna."


	2. A heated argument

**A/N**: As previously stated these are one-offs so this takes place in a completely different timezone.

Obviously not everyone agrees with all ships; however I ask that the work be judged on what is written, not what ship is used. Calling a coupling 'gross' does not constitute as constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or anything belonging to the Harry Potter Universe.

Flicking through the Daily Prophet, the end of a feathered quill in his mouth, Ron raised his eyebrows as Harry came down the stairs of the burrow. He watched as his best friend sat across from him, grabbed a piece of toast and began taking it apart, eating it, bit by bit.

Looking back down, Ron half concentrated on the paper as he gave a picture of Cornelius Fudge being chased out of office, a funny moustache and a speech bubble which read, "I eat dungbombs for breakfast." He laughed to himself a little until he saw Hermione walk into the room, a pot of muggle tea in hand. She gave him a meaningful look as she returned to the Kitchen to presumably fetch mugs.

Ron kicked Harry under the table. "Hermione says you've got to talk about Sirius. She says you're being far too quiet. And, well, I have to agree mate. Last year, when Cedric died, you were all guns blazing, anyone would've guessed you'd be worse with Sirius going...but you're not. We're worried for you..."

"Don't be." he said simply, stuffing another slice of toast in his mouth. "Besides, I've already talked about Sirius."

Ron looked affronted. "No you have not!" he said, placing the paper down, pointing his quill at Harry, eyeing him suspiciously. Hermione re-entered the room, with Ginny in tow, both girls carrying mugs and saucers.

"Harry says he's talked about Sirius, Hermione. But he hasn't. You tell him he hasn't."

"You haven't Harry." she said, shaking her head, looking at him disapprovingly. "Perhaps you think you have, but you haven't...maybe you're not getting enough sleep. Wouldn't surprise me after what's happened and maybe that's why you're imagining conversations."

"I'm not imagining them! I have had conversations about Sirius!" insisted Harry, starting to get irritated by Hermione's nagging. Ron gave her a wary look, as if to say don't push him further while also knowing she couldn't help it. Her cheeks grew red and she slammed a mug in front of Harry, "No, you haven't." she argued.

"Yes he has," spoke Ginny, quietly, not really wanting to get in the middle of one of their arguments, seeing as it was their business but knowing they had no right to accuse Harry of something he hadn't done.

"Thank you Ginny." breathed Harry, standing to pour himself some tea.

"Well, you can't have..." defied Hermione, giving Ginny a look as if to say 'stop playing along with Harry and side with us once in a while'." I mean, you haven't talked to either of us, has he Ron?"

Ron looked frightened as Hermione glared at him, he really didn't want to carry this on any further, let alone be dragged into any argument. So, he settled for shaking his head. Harry was about to say a word when Ginny spoke up,

"So, just because he hasn't spoken to you two, that means he cant have spoken to anyone? Honestly, you're so arrogant sometimes, Hermione. I'm surprised you can look beyond your own nose long enough to read those wretched books of yours!"

Both boys faked mild coughing fits at that moment, Harry choking on his toast, Ron spluttering into his tea. Hermione went as red as a tomato but stood her ground, pulling out a chair next to Harry, staring him straight in the face.

"So, tell me Harry, who did you find it easier to talk to than your two best friends?"

Ginny shook her head and sat, looking at her hands as she spoke, "You're not gunna like it Hermione. You're far better off not asking."

"Shut up Ginny!" she barked, surprising herself as well as the others at the sharp tone in her strict voice.

"Luna," spoke Harry, in a barely audible whisper. Ron raised his hands to his ears, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Hermione's mouth opened and shut around five times before a superior look took over her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't cry. "That's fine." she said, slightly shakily. "But the least you could've done is told us Harry. We've been worried sick..."

Harry would've had to have switched off if she'd been given time to carry on, but at that instant Ron, who had a very concentrated look on his face, came over extremely puzzled. "Ginny, you brought out one too many cups."

"No I didn't, Luna's coming over..." she replied tentatively, looking at Hermione as if she were a ticking time bomb. But she didn't react loudly; she simply stood up and tucked her chair back beneath the table. Walking over to where Ron was sat, she grabbed his arm and attempted to heave him off the chair. The ginger nut he was dunking in his tea fell into the cup and he groaned, clearly annoyed. "Hermione, where are we going?"

She obviously couldn't lift him and so Ron stood, laying a hand on her shoulder to steady her, he could tell she was hurt and for once could understand, if only a little, her pain. Her voice still shaky, she replied, "We're going Ron. Harry will want to talk to Luna, presumably alone, so we'd better make ourselves scarce..."

"Hermione, you know I didn't mean it like that..." responded Harry, his voice full of emotion as he stood, as if to stop them but one turn of her head clearly showed Harry that Hermione wasn't going to listen. Stubbornness, he found, was a common quality in know-it-alls and this was more than evident in Hermione right now.

He watched as Ron smiled in apology to Harry and allowed himself to be lead into the garden by a furious Hermione who by now, from her whimpers, Harry could tell, was crying. Annoyed at himself, he sat back down in a huff.

"I'm sorry..." spoke Ginny, quietly, leaning across the table, touching Harry's hand lightly."It's my fault; I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No, it's not..." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it in thanks."I had to tell them sometime, it's better now than later. It's my fault they're angry and they have every right to be..."

At that second they both turned as a cockerel crowed. "That must be Luna..." said Ginny, getting up from her chair, dropping Harry's hand without much attention."I'll leave you two to it." she smiled, heading toward the stairs. "You get the door Harry. I'm sure she'll be much more pleased to see your face open it than mine."


	3. Pinkminks and Butterbeer Corks

**A/N**: This is another Harry/Luna Christmassy ficlet. I love her character so much and I still think she would've been great for Harry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with the HP franchise.

Enjoy!

His winter robe billowed in the frosty winter air. Having it open as opposed to closed really defeated the whole object of wearing it, but Harry hardly cared. Since winter had begun, he'd failed to feel the harsh icy breezes. His cheeks had barely grown rosy because of them and not once had his lips chapped.

Leaning on the rotting fence, scattered with barbed wire which was intended to protect the Shack and its grounds, he peered into the bleariness ahead as the sky threw down sheets upon sheets of sleet and snow. His vision blurred as his glasses steadily becoming completely covered in the snow. It was because of this that he did not recognise the blur that seemed to be snooping around the Shrieking Shack several feet below, tapping at the wooden beams. Nevertheless, he knew he'd go after them no matter who they were, well, so long as they weren't Malfoy. Not many people knew it, but Lupin was at the school for the Christmas Holidays and unfortunately for him, tonight was the full moon. He'd be transforming later or even now and therefore anyone near the building could potentially be in danger.

Annoyed at being disturbed, interrupted from his reverie, Harry opened the rickety gate and made his way down the slope, sliding, not exactly steadily. Just as he was about to reach the bottom he fell flat on his backside, having slid too far. His glasses now completely covered, he heard the anonymous person giggle. Taking off his glasses, he squinted, seeing only the muffled blur. The girl, her laugh was feminine, giggled once again and shook her head, "It's me Harry, Luna..."

Feeling his glasses being taken from him, he watched as she charmed them dry and handed them back to him. Placing them back on his nose, now able to see clearly it was Luna he smiled at her haphazard slightly inappropriate dress sense. She was stood in a bobble hat, scarf, gloves, dungarees and a woolly jumper. "You must be freezing..." he commented, knowing his words were rather contradictory seeing as all he had on was a shirt, trousers and an open outer robe. "No," she simply said, matter-of-factly, "After being in the Alps for several weeks, you start to really learn what cold is. And it definitely isn't this." she grinned, turning her attention back to the Shack.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Harry, watching her as she traced her fingers over the wood, fingering every indent, every crack. He knew he should be pulling her away from the building but there was something about watching her, it was bewildering, befuddling but entrancing at the same time. "Looking for the Pinminks. Cho Chang and her friends said they saw some down here, although I'm beginning to suspect they were lying."

Harry frowned deeply, feeling his hatred for Cho burn stronger. How could she take advantage of Luna's good nature and curiosity like that? He knew all too well she and her friends had been mocking her and felt bad that Luna, by the sounds of things, knew that also. "Yeah well, I'd suspect anyone who told me Pinminks existed, was lying."

"Oh, they do exist alright," she responded. "But not usually in this cold temperature. I thought they would've been well into hibernation by now that's why I was so keen to come down here and have a look when they told me. Only now I feel a fool, I should've known better than to listen to her."

Harry nodded, if it wasn't for the fact that Luna was still there he'd have probably marched straight back to the school to give Cho a piece of his mind. Thinking back to the situation at hand, Harry took her by the elbow. "We have to go Luna."

"Oh." she responded, a quizzical look on her face. "Why?" Thinking on his feet and knowing he couldn't tell her about Lupin and the Order and the aurors being at the school, no matter how much he wanted to, he replied, "Because it's getting really cold and it'll start to get dark soon. Besides, we have to go to the Three Broomsticks, there's a DA meeting in just under an hour."

Accepting his answer, she slipped her notepad and quill back into her pocket and linked her arm with Harry's as they climbed up the short slope. As they reached the top, Harry found he had to close his robe, tightly. Letting go of her, he pulled the robe closed; it seemed he felt the cold now.

Arriving at the Three Broomsticks, the pair walked to the bar together, the hustle and bustle of the pub and the noise level meaning their entrance wasn't really noticed. It only served to remind Harry how foolish they'd been to hold their first ever DA meeting in the Hog's Head, where they were bound to be over heard.

Ordering several bottles of butterbeer, the idea being to conserve energy once they were sat with not having to get up and down for more drinks, the pair carried six bottles between them and sat in a cozy nook out of the way towards the back of the pub. There was plenty of room around for more people to sit, which was a good thing considering they were expecting more than twenty people to arrive within the hour.

Luna took the lead and opened two of the bottles, pulling an elastic from her hair, she snapped it in half with the aid of her teeth. Harry watched, on the verge of being mesmerized, as her hair cascaded down and framed her face with its straggly light curls. Smiling, as she saw him looking at her, she took the quill from her pocket and stabbed holes through the corks. Threading them through the elastic, she tied the two ends together. Taking Harry's hand, the one not holding an already half empty bottle of butterbeer, she flattened out his palm and placed the bracelet with two corks on it, in his palm.

"For me?" he asked, taking another sip from his bottle before placing it down so that he could hold the gift in both hands.

"Yes. I mean, if you want it, that is." she replied modestly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, scowling as if her loose curls annoyed her. "I know some people think they're silly so if you don't like it you can always give it back and I promise not to be offended."

Harry laughed. "No, I'll keep it. It's wonderfully eccentric and it reminds me of you. Besides, presents with this much thought in them are always much nicer than say, shop bought ones which require no creativity."

Luna seemed satisfied with his response and grinned as she swallowed several gulps of her drink. She watched as he slipped the token onto his wrist and admired it by stretching out his arm. As his arms reached forward, so did his eyes and they met Malfoy's. For a second, he became on edge, he could see that leer in Draco's eyes; the boy was on the verge of saying something. It was down to pure luck, or maybe fate, that Pansy walked in that moment and instantly distracted Malfoy's attention. Luna saw Harry's train of sight and sighed heavily. "You shouldn't be bothered by him. He's just a bully."

Harry knew she was right but he still irked him. Just his presence managed to affect him, Draco had this way of getting to him without even having to do anything. Sensing he was tense, Luna brought him sharply back to reality.

"Was this all you brought me away from the Pinminks for?" she joked, looking at Harry intently, intending to bring his eyes away from Draco and back onto her.

"Oh, no." he responded quickly, delving into his satchel that was under the table, bringing out several sheets of parchment. "I wanted your opinion on these potions. Everyone seems to do poorly in that subject, no doubt because of the teacher but at the same time we can't do any remotely dangerous potions within the DA because they could go disastrously wrong."

She nodded as she flicked through the pages; Harry seemed to have picked out quite an array of choices. "You seem to be going for the protective element..."

"Well yeah. Seeing as we, well the DA, have no particular person we can poison, no matter how much we might want to poison some people, I figured we'd be pretty much making the potions only for ourselves. If worse comes to worse, we can brew the potions together and just give them to the others."

She nodded once again in agreement. "You know, Harry, I really don't see why you need me; you seem to have it all sorted..." In the silence that hung in the air thereafter, Luna's expression changed from confusion to comprehension. "You didn't bring me here because you wanted help, did you Harry?" she asked, her blue procumbent eyes peering into Harry's. He knew he couldn't lie.

"No, I didn't..." he sighed dejectedly, knowing admitting that may very well lose him Luna's friendship as he couldn't possibly tell her the real reason, at least, not there. "Look, I can't tell you why I brought you away from there, not now. But later, I will, I promise, just don't hate me for lying, please?" he asked, pathetically, cringing while also knowing how pathetic he sounded. He also knew if he were in her position, he'd be hesitant as to what he'd do about it.

Luna seemed satisfied with his answer and surprisingly, didn't press the matter. Although, Harry did reason, she wasn't the sort to do that type of thing. Unlike Hermione, she knew when he wanted to talk and when he didn't and reacted appropriately.

As they'd finished their first bottles, Harry opened the next two, nowhere near as easily as Luna did. Both corks scattered to the floor. Ever so slightly tipsy, Luna giggled and bent down to help pick them up as Harry simultaneously did the same. Both went for the same cork, the other seemed to have slid somewhere far off. They lifted their heads back up as Luna let go of the cork which Harry now held.

Legs crossed, a stern expression on her face, arms folded, Luna declared, "I do believe you have my cork, Mr. Potter."

Smirking, catching on to the joke, Harry grinned, "I'm awfully sorry, Miss Lovegood, but you appear to be very wrong for I believe this is _my_ cork."

Luna looked abashed, a mock expression of disgust on her face.

"However, I am willing to overlook the fact that it's mine..." spoke Harry, in a far too proper voice, "And allow you to have it, if you so desire."

"How perfectly amiable of you, Mr. Potter." she replied, their giggles becoming contagious.

"On one condition." added Harry, holding the cork up to the height of his right cheek. "You have to come and get it."

"Why? Lost the use of our legs have we?" observed Luna, her giggles now faded, settling back into the act.

"No, I just don't see why you should get something for free. After all, it is my cork. You should have to work for it." he insisted, almost losing it at the last moment.

Grinning Luna seized the challenge and slid closer to Harry, wrapping her right hand around his left which held the cork, slipping it from his fingers and into hers. As she was about to move her hand from his, she found she could not. His grip seemed to tighten, his palm started to sweat. Her eyes flickered to his, he didn't seem any the wiser than her as to why he was holding onto her but she felt certain that they both felt that, for whatever the reason, it just felt right. Already inches from his face, Luna began to feel as if Harry were a magnet, drawing her closer. As instantly as the thought occurred, she felt Harry's right hand touch her face gently, slowly, lightly. Looking back into his eyes, she felt hers droop in automatic, uncontrollable reaction to his closing. The next instant, she felt them kissing.


End file.
